


New Buddies

by DootnDoot



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DootnDoot/pseuds/DootnDoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote while taking a break from rewriting another thing. Unbetaed, untested, from my brain to your face. Billy and Brock become friends. Pete's not a jealous shithead, but he is a horny one. Come read it it's gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Buddies

Pete sat in his underwear playing video games on the couch while a comfortable breeze flowed through the trailer. It was just a lazy summer afternoon.

Pete was miserable.

Usually always accompanied by his diminutive sidekick, he was alone today while Billy was at the Venture compound hanging out with his new friend Sampson. As in Brock Samson, Doctor Venture's giant beast of a bodyguard. White couldn't exactly remember which particular adventure it was, but Billy and Sampson hit it off after discussing some mutual interest Pete didn't care to know about.

After several accidental meetups Brock eventually invited Billy over to watch some old obscure movie he found and little Billy was near ecstatic that super-cool Brock Sampson wanted to spend time with him, putting on a nice juniors polo and khaki shorts while waiting for his new buddy. Pete was sure Billy was going to explode when Samson pulled up to the trailer in his bad ass car, popping open the passenger door for him.

White remembers Billy's tiny squeal of excitement before jumping in and Brock peeling out in the sand. Billy's never made a sound like that for him. He huffed and threw his controller to the other side of the couch.

He totally wasn't jealous.

Billy and Samson had been seeing each other more regularly now that Brock didn't work so much, Billy was there several times a week. He spent the night a few days ago. Pete wonders if the Quizboy plans on staying there more often. What if he plans on staying tonight?

Pete frowns and gets up to get a drink. He takes a can from the fridge and heads back towards his room, leaving the sliding door screen open. He grabs the remote to the CD player and turns it on, setting his drink on the night stand before sitting on the bed and running both hands through his hair.

Where the hell would Billy sleep anyway?

Pete knew deep down there were many spare rooms and couches all over the Venture residence where he could sleep, but Pete remembers Brock's small room with no TV and his (not jealous) mind goes there. Billy could probably sleep on the weight bench. He could also sleep comfortably on Brock's bed, curled next to him with the bodyguard's huge arm around his little body.

White's eyes shot open. No no no god dammit NO.

It was no big secret the albino was a bit of a pervert, fantasizing about celebrities and often people he saw in the streets. Just having someone attractive in his view for more than five seconds was enough to get the fantasies going,

It wasn't always just him boning a beautiful woman (or the occasional man), sometimes he saw couples together or just people standing close to one another and imagine what they might look like while having sex, what sounds they made, their flushed faces post-coitus...

Now Pete has an erection. Dammit.

He sighed and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It would be dark soon and Billy wasn't home yet.

Billy said they were going to a gorge to see some glowing mineral deposits or something, then seeing a movie. He mentioned dinner. Pete wonders if Brock will fuck him after their date. Pete croons as a strong pulse shoots through him, his trousers going full teepee at the sheer naughtiness of the thought. Pete runs his finger along the hidden curve of his cock and shivers, totally pissed and horny now but totally not jealous.

Were they going to the movie theater to see a movie? Brock and Billy sitting next to each other in the theater up in the nosebleed section so they could both see, Brock slumping in his seat with an arm slung over the back of Billy's seat with his cheek resting on the knuckles of his other hand.

Brock would probably get bored of whatever futuristic scifi movie was playing, turning to look at his companion who was completely enthralled. Giving a little smirk, the bodyguard slips his arm down and run his fingers from Billy's neck to the top of his head, blunt nails scratching a tingling path. Billy would turn his head, his cute little confused face, just as Brock leans down to kiss him.

"Ah!" Pete flops on the bed, grabbing his clothed member with a scowl. He was supposed to be angry, dammit! Besides, this stupid fantasy is completely inaccurate- Billy doesn't really go for a lot of new movies.

Unless they went back to the compound to watch a movie.

On a big couch together, Samson splayed out with Billy sitting in front of him, hugging a couch pillow as they watched a horror movie together. Brock would slowly sit up as the killer caught up to his victim, arms out and ready.

Billy screaming in terror at the first stab when Brock's massive arms curl around him like a python, partially muffled with the pillow shoved in his face. Brock would laugh his ass off after setting Billy down and dodging the pillow thrown at him before grabbing a tiny wrist (which was pretty much Billy's entire forearm) and hauling the little man into his lap.

White squeezed his erection as he imagined the two making out, Brock having to hold Billy in his arms to avoid bending down. Billy's little hands knotting themselves into blonde hair while big warm hands cupped his ass. Brock would pull him away and make some little comment about how flustered he was already from just making out, cutting off Billy's retort with a firm grope. Billy's small gasp would be Brock's limit.

Maybe Brock with Billy sitting on the edge of the bed with the huge man on his knees pleasuring Billy, licking over his hole and running his thumb along the dwarf's cock. Billy locking his ankles behind the man's head and babbling nonsense before letting out a shout as Brock engulfed him and slowly pushed a finger into him.

What had been some light tough of fingers was now eager thrusting into his own hand, forcing himself to let go when he felt himself get really close in record time. Panting loud in the small floral printed bathroom, Pete stepped into the shower and turned on just the hot water, sitting down in the corner out of the spray and letting the steam wash over him.

"There's no way that could happen." Pete said aloud to his boner, hoping it would hear him. Brock's fingers were huge, there was no way Billy could take even one.

But they could always work up to that point, maybe have Billy take a toy first.

The two 69ing with Billy on top, Brock pushing a small dildo into him with his thumb while Billy tried to take Brock into his mouth, sucking the head with earnest and working the rest of Brock with both hands. Samson couldn't reciprocate, but he could prepare Billy and praise him on how well he was taking it. Pete can see Billy's little red face so clearly in his head, he wonders what Brock's point of view would look like.

Oh god, how did Billy have such a nice ass? Pete has caught himself staring at the little man's backside more than once, it doesn't really help either when Billy prefers to be in his underwear about ninety percent of the time. Coupled with his big hips he could pass as a woman- well, from behind.

Stupid Billy. Stupid Brock and Billy being friends.

Pulling the toy out, Samson coats his fingers in oil and spreads Billy's cheeks with one hand, calmly explaining what he was doing and telling the genius to stay relaxed as he pushed in his middle finger, hissing as Billy picks up the pace to distract himself from the intense sensation.

Pete gets go of himself again, he doesn't want to orgasm before his fantasy Billy does. He tugs gently on his sac as he thinks of how long it would take to stretch little Billy enough to take more of Brock's fingers. Probably can't do it in one night, they'd have to have multiple 'sessions'. Pete imagines what kind of sounds Billy would make as he's being fingered. He pulls on his balls even harder.

Would Billy be able to take Samson? White's heard some rumors about the bodyguard's size. With Billy's stature, it might be considered a lethal weapon. But if it was possible? Pete has to get out of the shower.

Drying his pinkened skin and combing the frizz out of his hair, Pete wraps the towel around his shoulders and makes his way back out to the living room to the couch.

Pete imagines Brock taking Billy out to a secluded area in his car. Innocent Billy would be confused as Samson coaxed the quizboy into the back seat, practically pouncing on him and grinding his erection into the little man's crotch. "Billy. I need you." Intense blue eyes looking down at him with such want and the feeling of stiff jeans against his has him reluctantly nodding, squeaking as hands descended on him and wandered under his clothes.

After assuring Billy several times there were in the middle of nowhere with no one around, Samson would strip the both of them and take his time to prepare Billy with the lube he brought. One hand on a small hip and the other by the little man's head, Brock slowly presses forward, telling Billy he can bite his arm if he needs to. Billy wraps his arms around the strong forearm instead.

Pete gasps at the the same time fantasy Billy does as the head pops past the tight muscle, running a thumb up the underside of his cock, imagining Brock doing the same to his tiny companion.

White wonders what Billy looks like hard. He's seen his business partner naked quite a few times and it still caught him off guard every time. The little man was packing and it looked odd being on such a small body. The first time he saw Billy naked was back in their quizshow days when he let Billy change in his dressing room so they could both get ready for the show.

He remembers turning around to ask if Billy was ready right when the quizboy was pulling up his underwear. His face turns red and turns his back to White, explaining dwarfism doesn't affect soft tissue.

Billy's red face as Brock takes him slowly, stopping halfway in when he protests it won't go any further. After Billy was able to relax Brock began to rock his hips in small controlled motions, testing the small body beneath him and swearing at how tight he was. Billy stays quiet but pats Brock's arm in thanks. Billy loves compliments.

Samson has Billy's short legs spread wide against his hips as he moves a little more fluidly, pushing in a little further and making the little guy jolt and moan as his prostate was bumped. He pushes back against Brock and begs him to repeat the motion, to which he gladly complies.

Brock stays reigned in as he lets go of Billy's hip to take hold of his bobbing erection, setting a steady pace and chuckling when Billy swears and hangs onto Brock's arm like an anchor. A few more well-placed jabs to the sweet spot has the dwarf nearly crying as he spills himself on Brock's hand and his own belly. White follows soon afterwards.

Samson snarls and bites his lip as he empties into Billy's clenching body, pulling out to examine the twitching hole for any collateral damage much to Billy's embarrassment, but the kisses make up for it. Brock would clean them up and wrap little Billy in his shirt and let him sleep while he drove.

Pete opens his bleary eyes to look down at the mess on him and the floor in front of him. He groans and wipes himself on the towel. He doesn't bother with the carpet.

The setting sun casts an orange through the blinds as Pete lays down on the couch, balling up the towel and putting it under his head. Billy might not be home tonight so he doesn't worry about getting dressed.

Pete closes his eyes in sleepy bliss and wonders if Brock and Billy will let him go on one of their outings. He needs to examine the two together some more to get a good reference for future uh,...scenarios. Pete's been alone a lot lately, may as well utilize the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Teepee in your trousers.


End file.
